This proposal describes the history and organizational structure of the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD)/Maternal-Fetal Medicine Units (MFMU) Network site at the University of Utah and the special strengths of its individual members, all of which will be made available to the Mentored Specialized Clinical Investigator Development Awards (MSCIDA) Program (LOI-HD-06-1O4). This proposal also documents the academic achievements of graduates of the University of Utah Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellowship Program as well as the capability of the NICHD/MFMU Unit at the University of Utah to provide a program for a MSCIDA mentor (Michael Varner, M.D.) and award candidate (Erin Clark, M.D.) that will develop skills in designing, executing, and interpreting clinical and translational research in maternal-fetal medicine. Also included in this application is a research protocol of intrinsic research importance that: a. is an ancillary study to an ongoing MFMU Network Protocol, b. will serve as a vehicle for learning research methodology, theories and concepts, and, c. will facilitate the MSCIDA candidate's career development into an independent investigator. This proposal will demonstrate the ongoing willingness and ability of the University of Utah Health Sciences Center (UUHSC) to support the development of outstanding clinical and translational research scientists via participation in the NICHD/MFMU MSCIDA Program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]